


Going For Broke

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jobs start with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Broke

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck_, oh yes baby, oh _god_-" Reno was not a man given to subtlety unless orders required it, and it was nice once in a while to have an excuse to actually exaggerate his natural strangely laconic _and_ energetic behaviour. Rude seemed to be taking the whole over the top act quite well, though that could be put down to years of long suffering experience as Reno's best friend and sometimes monogamous lover.

That and Reno's squawking was theoretically on account of Rude's cock being buried inside him.

Their mission had been to provide a distraction to security while Tseng did his whole slip-in slip-out deal unnoticed with multi-million gil back-up discs containing sensitive data from... whoever. Given Shinra's monopoly of nearly every industry you'd think businesses would either accept the overgenerous takeover bids or tighten up security in all their offices, but so often technophobes proved technostupid enough to forget offsite back-ups usually needed even _more_ security, not less, than onsite data. Whatever. At least this particular mission looked to be both entertaining and scar-free, although like any Turk worth their salt Reno had concealed weapons - the flicknife Rude's dick appeared to be pushing up beyond retrieval and wire for a garrotte in his hair.

"Think you could shut up for a second?" Rude mused aloud, the quiet humour in that deep voice reminding Reno again of why Rude was the one person out of approximately... a _very_ large figure of people that he was content to fuck more than once.

"Play catch," Reno urged, shifting a little so the security camera got a better view of the action before sticking his tongue out and tugging on Rude's ludicrously hideous tie until said best buddy obeyed.

Rude had been quite insistent he get to wear a tie despite the fact a Turk in _any_ suit tended to look like a Turk, so he'd been given the singularly most tasteless combination of wide lapels, poor tailoring and hideous colours the costume department could concoct. Reno on the other hand was quite happy in his... well, currently nothing, but what had been a fairly normal combination of jeans, khaki shirt, and lime green vest even if the lattermost item wasn't so forgiving of his chosen hair colour.

He probably should have been willing Tseng to hurry up but there was no denying the fact sex with Rude was _always_ great and the addition of play-acting non-Turks in a pretty public area was a kink Reno could more than handle. Hell, it was a pity they couldn't get a tape off security all things considered they'd put on a damn good show, Reno sauntering in and 'tripping' into the decorative fountain to emerge dripping and thus extra irresistible, Rude pretending to look around for unwanted company before pouncing.

Rude's mobile started rumbling from a received text message and the wicked, evil, impossibly fuckable bastard grabbed for it and held it against Reno's cock for the last few vibrations, startling him into orgasm before flipping the phone open and reading. "Hmph. 'Finish up'. Guess we'd better get moving."

"Uhh," replied Reno intelligently, yelling obscenities and meaning them as Rude proceeded to, as ordered, 'finish up'.

.

"I doubt there'll be any promotions for this mission," Tseng remarked casually as Reno removed the wire from his hair, not wanting to accidentally poke anyone's eye out if the car went around another sharp turn and worked the metal loose.

"At least I had a good reason to take my pants off this time, eh boss?" It was well known that Reno was going for Veld's old record in this area, finding excuses for trouser-removal ranging from 'I needed water wings' to 'they're pretty good for choking, I'm a skinny guy'. That said, Reno's pant-issues were almost always voluntary, unlike Veld's that had mostly amassed during a month of experimental drug therapy that _nobody_ wanted to talk about.

You had to give him credit for trying though. "It worked though, right?"

"Actually, I had to pass by their office," Tseng remarked, looking out through the tinted window and going quiet until Reno was fit to burst with anticipation, wholly failing to notice the amused quirk of Rude's eyebrows. "Funny, really."

"What was funny?" Reno prompted, eager to know but starting to feel suspicious.

"When I went past they weren't watching the cameras at all.

"They were watching television."

.

The End


End file.
